The present invention relates to safety helmets, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to safety helmets having a ventilation assembly for directing a supply of air over the head of a person wearing the safety helmet.
People who wear safety helmets often work under conditions which cause heat to build up beneath the safety helmet thereby at best causing discomfort and unsafe or unhealthy conditions. Although prior art safety helmets have been ventilated in various ways, such prior art safety helmets have not been well received or accepted. Further, many of the safety helmets of the prior art which contain a ventilating assembly have external openings or components extending therefrom which do not meet standards set by the U.S. Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA).
In addition, even safety helmets worn in non-industrial or non-commercial venues have failed to solve the problem of how to efficiently and effectively cool down the head of a person wearing a safety helmet. Therefore, a need has long existed where an improved safety helmet having a ventilation assembly which is capable of effectively and efficiently cooling the head of a person wearing the safety helmet, and which complies with standards set by the U.S. Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA). It is to such a safety helmet that the present invention is directed.